


and never return

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: based on a "you have to run away" fic prompt, from tumblr. just adding it here so i can (try to) keep most of my writing together.“As the Evil Queen, I cursed my kingdom here, yes. Gave them happy lives, in return for my own happiness; I got Henry, and he changed everything. But you, you escaped my curse, Emma Swan. They sent you away, to protect you, ah yes, your mother’s every bit that Snow White princess, all empty-headed nobility. But more than protect you, you were sent to be their Savior. To protect them from me.” With a flash of a toothy smile, Regina watched a crease of insecurity flicker over Emma’s features. “I mean, imagine. You, juvenile delinquent, lost little kicked puppy, who’s version of getting-it-together looks like a career as a bail-bondsperson and never staying in the same city for longer than six months.” Regina scoffed, not missing the way Emma’s eyes had become supremely interested in her own shoes.





	

“What are you saying?” Emma stood breathless on the doorstep of the mayoral mansion, staring the mayor in the face.

  “Do I have to spell it out for you, Miss Swan?” Regina ignored the flicker of the porch light, tucking dark hair behind her ear. “Everything Henry believes is true. But that’s only half the story.”

    It’s a still night, mostly quiet, and calm, but looking in the mayor’s eyes, Emma saw only fierce, dark unrest.

   “As the Evil Queen, I cursed my kingdom here, yes. Gave them happy lives, in return for my own happiness; I got Henry, and he changed everything. But you, you escaped my curse, _Emma_ Swan. They sent you away, to protect you, ah yes, your mother’s every bit _that_ Snow White princess, all empty-headed nobility. But more than protect you, you were sent to be their Savior. To protect them from _me_.” With a flash of a toothy smile, Regina watched a crease of insecurity flicker over Emma’s features. “I mean, imagine. You, juvenile delinquent, lost little kicked puppy, who’s version of getting-it-together looks like a career as a bail-bondsperson and never staying in the same city for longer than six months.” Regina scoffed, not missing the way Emma had become supremely interested in her own shoes.

    “I was _really_ supposed to save them? I was a _baby_ , and I was _alone_ , what was I supposed to-” Emma thought back, to Henry’s small pleas to believe him; to believe in herself. But what had her parents faith in her gotten them?

   “I told you, empty-headed.” Shrugging, Regina fought the urge to run a hand along Emma’s shoulder; they stood close enough to touch now, but Regina wasn’t quite finished getting rid of the Savior, yet.

   “What… what happens now?” Emma grasped for reality, feeling way out of her depth; fairytales rapidly becoming real, and this new world demanding things from her already, things she couldn’t deliver, like happy endings, and saving people. “You don’t… I mean, yes. You’re cold, calculating, fine, even territorial. And you aren’t winning any popularity contests, but… _Evil_?”

   “That was a long time ago, before Henry changed my life. You’ve seen for yourself, people live happy lives in Storybrooke. They can’t remember how you failed them.” Clasping her hands together, Regina smoothed her red-lined lips together, watching Emma Swan’s face still. Still processing, still questioning, still contemplating shame and guilt. “They never have to know, you know.”

    “How?” Swallowing a lump in her throat, Emma thrust the syllable out and over it.

   Overwhelmed, and overburdened, Regina had counted on this reaction; she remembered being a young girl, and feeling the very same things, with a kingdom looking to her she’d felt lost once, too. More than anything, Regina remembered wanting a way out, a way to claw herself free of destiny.

    “You have to run away. Leave Storybrooke, and your parents, the family that risked everything to put their hope in you, will never have to know that that wager was miscalculated.” Slowly coming to the end of her tale, Regina felt cool pride settling in her chest.

    “They’ll be happy?” Emma’s eyes met Regina’s, and god, she really was a Charming, wasn’t she? Regina couldn’t help but think. “What… what about Henry?”

    “I’ve taken care of Henry his entire life, Miss Swan. The sooner you leave, the sooner his life goes back to normal, and he can go back to being a normal, happy kid; my sweet, sweet son.” Taking a cautious, backwards step towards her door, Regina fought a shiver from the night breeze. With the Savior gone, Regina promised herself things would be better again, between her and Henry. He’d forget about the Evil Queen, and she would, too. “Farewell, Miss Swan.” Regina prompted, and Emma nodded.

    “You promise they’ll all be happy? You’ll make sure Henry’s fine, that he knows… he knows I’m sorry I… couldn’t be the Savior for my parents, or him?” Emma put faith in her superpower, she knew the Regina Mills in front of her wasn’t lying. Storybrooke really _was_ the result of a curse, one she couldn’t break.

  “I promise, Emma.” Regina’s voice fell a note softer than she preferred it to, but promising Henry’s happiness, promising to keep him well; Regina promised Emma that without hesitation.

    Wiping her cheek with her sleeve, Emma stepped down off the porch; taking a last look at the mansion, a last look at Storybrooke.

   “Tell him I’m sorry,” Emma’s voice faltered, but she nodded to herself. Ten years ago, the best thing for Henry wasn’t her; and Emma just didn’t think she’d changed enough to be the best thing for him now. “Goodbye, Mayor Mills.”

    Driving away, Emma struggled to keep her eyes dry; watching Storybrooke, her son, the family she’d never known but already let down, all in the rearview mirror, as she approached the town line. Back to normal, Regina had sworn. But this town wasn’t normal, Emma slowed her beetle. Swinging a wide u-turn, Emma wasn’t sure she could be the Savior, be a mother, be a daughter, be any of that. But did that mean she shouldn’t try?      

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @ladiesorgtfo on tumblr for this prompt <3
> 
> (p.s. if you wanna send me prompts, my inbox @iimdestinyfreereally on tumblr is always open, and sometimes i'm even, well... prompt)


End file.
